


Flex (pay attention to me)

by gooseygoose



Series: wish it were just you and me [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Crossing References, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Photographer Na Jaemin, a lot of hate for the switch tho, chenle likes animal crossing a lot, f l e x
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooseygoose/pseuds/gooseygoose
Summary: Chenle's rich, but Jaemin's richer.(Even with the camera dangling around his neck, he finds a way to throw himself into Chenle’s lap without hitting his own face. Instead, he tries to weaponize the camera to attempt to smack the stupid game controller out of his hand. It doesn’t work – Chenle shoves him off immediately, and the recoil causes his own camera to hit his own precious face, and the switch never leaves his hand.)
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Zhong Chen Le
Series: wish it were just you and me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754290
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Flex (pay attention to me)

**Author's Note:**

> me: writes a whole fic  
> also me: *double checks sources* hold up,,, chenle posted a selfie jaemin didn't post shit whoops
> 
> unedited, no beta, wrote in several hours, Microsoft spell check did it's best

_Click._

_Click._

_Cli-_

“Hyung, stop.”

Jaemin pouts from behind the view finder. His finger stops, but his subject can’t stop him from staring through the camera. Or whining. 

“Whyyy?” He purposefully drags out the -y, in the highest pitch his voice reaches. “Chenle, you already won’t let me post any of these! Are you really asking me to stop every little joy I have?” 

Chenle hasn’t looked up once from his switch - honestly, Jaemin is thinking about doing heinous things to that switch. It has stolen all his attention, and energy in a way that Jaemin’s always wanted for himself, and it’s just not fair. This stupid contraption and ‘Animal Crossing’ and how is that more interesting than him? 

“Why!” He angrily stomps the ground like a toddler. Chenle's eyes do not stray from his screen. 

“I’m trying to do something here.” 

Jaemin squawks. Ignored! Him – Na Jaemin – ignored! No, not if he had anything to do about it. 

“Chenle-yah!” Even with the camera dangling around his neck, he finds a way to throw himself into Chenle’s lap without hitting his own face. Instead, he tries to weaponize the camera to attempt to smack the stupid game controller out of his hand. It doesn’t work – Chenle shoves him off immediately, and the recoil causes his own camera to hit his own precious face, and the switch never leaves his hand. His heart is broken, utterly shattered, by the rejection. 

“Hyung.” The disgust is palpable in his voice. “What are you doing.”

“… Stop playing with your switch and pay attention to me.” 

Jaemin lies pathetically on the ground. He flies back up when he realizes he might’ve damaged his camera in all the commotion, but Chenle is finally looking over at him, albeit with slight repulsion. He counts that as a success, absolutely. Jaemin is no fool, he’ll take what he can get. 

“I’m paying attention now.” Chenle mutters, sliding the switch safely onto a side table. He's learnt his lesson regarding Jaemin's antics a long time ago - it's definitely better to give in or else he might actually break his switch. Jaemin beams. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to take a few photos of you right now? You look great.” 

Great is an understatement in his mind; the black hair against his milky skin, the sleek outfit their stylist pulled out, the full tinted lips - he looked absolutely stunning. Divine, gorgeous, sublime - there were many words to describe just how incredible he thinks Chenle looks. He can probably go on and on about Chenle’s visuals, he’s done so before and he is always ready to start up at any moment. But right now, he wants to commit this look to memory forever, or at least convince the other to let him take a photo for his private collection. He flashes his most charming smile, the really wide one that shows all his pearly whites, but Chenle just looks annoyed, and ignores it. 

“Why are you taking so many photos right now?”

“What do you mean why? They're of you!”

Chenle twists backwards in his chair to look behind him - nothing there but the makeup mirrors and some of their stuff - and then faces him again with a smirk. “Oh, now I get what you’re trying to do.”

What is he trying to do? Jaemin’s mind flies in various directions, but he’s pretty certain he only wants pretty photos. “… I’m taking photos of you?”

“No,” Chenle accuses. “You’re flexing! You’re just taking shots of me just to include your bag in them.” 

Jaemin sputters as the other just cackles. The bag was an early birthday gift from himself to himself – a custom, monogrammed Dior bag, right next to the rest of their bags on the makeup counter, and about 3 months early too. Try as he did to drop hints to his group members, none of them picked up what he was putting down. Renjun somehow managed to get them to buy him a nice bag without ever saying a thing, and yet, when he was as obvious as can be, no one paid attention. So, Jaemin took matters into his own hands, and bought the bag himself, even requested gift wrapping and his own name on it. The rest of them thought he was stupid, but it’s not him, it's them – they’re the ones who never once picked up on him practically shoving the webpage in their faces! Anyway, he has not managed to part with it since he received it in the mail. 

But to be accused of flexing when he’s so obviously trying to capture the prettiest face on the prettiest angel, Jaemin is just a lot offended. 

"No, I'm not! This is different- This is for-" He really doesn't want to admit the truth, which is that he has his private collection of photos of him. To be fair, he has a private collection of shots of all his members, some good, some blackmail material, and everyone knew of it. They just don't know that all his photos of Chenle are good ones, and that this is by far his largest collection. It's a little (read: extremely) creepy, but Jaemin is useless and has no self-control. 

"The fans. Czennies." Chenle smirk only becomes dastardly and evil, which makes his palms sweat. "I can't believe you wanna flex on our fans. How could you?" 

No! No, he wasn't! How could Chenle think so lowly of him! Jaemin just gapes at him for a split second before launching himself back onto Chenle lap. 

"Chenle-yah! How dare you insinuate that I - that I of all people would be trying to show off! I would never! Na Jaemin practically defines humility-" 

He gets to squirm around on Chenle lap for a split second before a palm gets shoved against his face and Chenle is physically trying to push him off. Luckily, he anticipates the action, and latches around the other's waist just in time. Jaemin is strong, and he is stubborn, and he doesn't let go even when Chenle pushes him harder, grumbling about how his camera was jutting into his ribs. He should care as this camera was no chump change, but he finds that he fits perfectly on Chenle's lap and is determined to stay there for as long as he can. Even if that does mean gently crushing his camera. 

(Jaemin doesn't really fit, but he wants to believe he does.) 

Because this is a scenario that's played out one too many times, Jaemin can sense the moment Chenle gives up on making him move. It's faster than usual, probably because he just threw himself at the other twice in a row, and he takes this gracious opportunity to squeeze harder around Chenle's midsection. His tummy is as hard as Jaemin's and it should be uncomfortable, him curled up as small as he could on the other's lap and the edges of the camera digging into his abdomen, but Chenle's warmth melts his mind and he can't even begin to care. 

It's weird that Chenle lap fits him. There was a time not too long ago when he would beg the other to sit on his lap - sometimes he got overzealous and would pull him down and get elbowed in the face. Instead now, Jaemin was now regulated to the shorter half of NCT Dream (being exactly 0.5 cm than Jeno on paper, which was totally untrue - they are the exact same height. The nurse must have not measure him correctly, or the other got measured earlier in the day, but he swears he is the _same_ height as Jeno) when he had started out as one of the bigger members. He is now a sitter, not a seat. Moreover, it’s a strange feeling to realize how big his big baby grew. 

The biggest change, of course, is how the small fuzzy feeling that came when he first saw the small Chinese boy with the bright laugh and the clumsy Korean became a roaring furnace. How the small flutters in his chest became millions of trapped pigeons. How much he likes Chenle, and how everything about him was so special. 

"I am not showing off anything." He huffs. "You've made hyung so sad with your cruel words." 

"You referring to yourself in the third person is so weird, Jaemin-hyung." He sounds more amused than anything else, which is always the goal in Jaemin's book. "Besides, this bag just means you're rich. Nothing's wrong with that."

"You're one to talk, President Zhong."

"I am the one to talk," He shifts in his seat, but Jaemin's iron grip doesn't lessen in any way. "When are you getting off me? You're fat." 

"And for that, nope!" 

Chenle groans, and shifts again, and again, Jaemin doesn't let go. He's feeling extra giddy today - Chenle put down his switch for him, let him (reluctantly) crouch on his lap, paid an iota of attention to him - but he's also feeling greedy. He ventures, "Can I post a photo of you then?" 

"No."

"Whyyyyy?" Again with the high pitched whiny tone. He likes to think his high pitch is cute - the other members vehemently disagree but they're wrong. "Are you nervous? Are you jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous?" But Jaemin's already on this. 

"Don't be jealous - you could get one and match with me! We could get couple bags! Or you can borrow mine, whenever you want!" Something about the idea of Chenle holding his bag, with his name in big bold black letters, makes the warmth in his gut roar into a flaming furnace. He really _really_ likes the idea of Chenle holding his bag - only his bag though. 

"I'm good. I don't really want your bag." 

"What? Why not? It's a nice bag - it's Dior!" 

Chenle rolls his eyes, "Nice flex, but no thanks. It's not my style." 

Jaemin blanks out for a second, but doubles down on his greatest, newest idea. "What is your style then? I'll match with you then! We can have couple items that you like together!" 

"Hyung-" 

"We don't have anything together, come on! All I have are photos of you staring at your stupid switch-" 

Soon enough, he remembers that Jaemin's ticklish as hell and unexpectedly presses a few fingers into his side. Jaemin releases an undignified screech, flails off Chenle's lap and, once again, lands on the ground. His poor camera, his poor back, his poor heart. Rejection was so painful. Chenle prods at him with his shoe, eyes sparkling with mischief. 

"Jaemin-hyung, are you jealous of my switch?" 

"... No..."

Chenle just laughs, bright and piercing. Piercing like it went right through him, landed in his heart, and started a wildfire that spread from his fingers to his toes. Gosh, Jaemin likes Chenle's laugh so much. He likes Chenle so much. 

"You should get a switch, and Animal Crossing too - I'll invite you to my island. It's rated 5 stars! That should be our couple item." 

Despite the bitter and irrational grudge Jaemin most definitely had on the inanimate object, Chenle wanted to share his game with him, and he is so helpless to the younger's charms. He nods vigorously, as though he could convey his enthusiasm through the sheer force of nodding. He has no idea what Animal Crossing is, or what islands are, but learning is a small price to pay. 

"I'm excited! I worked really hard on my island, so you better prepare yourself hyung!" 

Nothing is quite processing because Chenle's eyes are shiny and happy, and Jaemin just openly stares from his place on the ground. Thank god he was already laying down because he might've fallen for Chenle all over again. And just when things couldn't have gone better for Jaemin, Chenle suddenly blushes. It's so obvious, the pink suddenly popping up on his normally pale cheeks, "It's not that I don't want these photos posted - It's- Ahhhh-" He blushes harder, and Jaemin is dying to know what was happening. 

"Why not?" Jaemin props himself up on his elbows. Chenle looks so pretty - his fingers itch to take a photo of Chenle looking into the lens, blushed and pink, but that might be a little too much to ask. 

"They're- I don't know - they're for you. Just for you, don't share - I mean you can, but - This is so awkward." 

It's rare that Chenle gets flustered, but sometimes he does. It's also not every day Jaemin's feelings are returned so openly - he could hear wedding bells in the far distance. His face splits into such a wide grin it hurts. 

"For me alone? I solemnly swear not a single soul besides me will ever see your photos." 

"Shut up, that's- ugh." He closes his eyes and shakes his head. "You just don't need to flex so hard. Our fans are all young students - just think about their feelings too, okay?" 

"Of course. And your feelings too, right?"

Chenle doesn't say anything and reaches for his switch again. Jaemin decides against getting up once and for all, but that huddling his feet is a great idea, and the younger lets him. He might be the rich one, but Jaemin thinks, with all his secret photos and personal invite to Chenle's island, he might be a little richer. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this entire thing just so I can add right here that Jaemin's bag looks like a monogrammed Vera Bradley bag from 2003 and you can't change my mind. Inspired by a photo set I saw of Chenle's switch/switch case, jaemle confirmed playing animal crossing together, and Jaemin bouncing on that bed in that one Under the Blanket episode.


End file.
